


It's about never givin' up

by mi9999



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, F/F, F/M, Foot Fetish, Futanari, Gen, Incest, Large Breasts, Large Cock, M/M, Mother-Son Relationship, Multi, Other, Parent/Child Incest, Pokephilia, Pseudo-Incest, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 18:17:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19178788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mi9999/pseuds/mi9999
Summary: Ash Ketchum gets betrayed by some of his friends, how will he cope in a brand new region?





	It's about never givin' up

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything Pokémon, it all belongs to Satoshi Tajiri and Ken Sugimori

**A/N:** Sorry for sloppy work

Everyone who was not yet ten in canon will be aged up in this fic.

For those who haven't heard of it, the title of the fic is part of the lyrics to _Carry on_ from _Diamond and Pearl's Sinnoh League Victors_ opening, one of my favorite themes from the series.

 

 

 

  
Ch.1 Loss and betrayal

 

 

 

  
Ten year-old Ash Ketchum was in the middle of his fiercest battle, yet with both him and his opponent having just one Pokémon each:His Ash-Greninja and Alain's Charizard in his X form.

"Greninja, use _**Water Shuriken**_!" Ash ordered before the Water/Dark-type flung the giant **Shuriken** on his back.

"Charizard, use **Dragon Claw**!" Alain ordered Charizard, who obeyed his master.

The moves clashed, creating an explosion that caused huge shock waves around the Kalos league stadium.

Both Pokémon were panting heavily, signaling that the next attack would end the match, one way or another.

" **Water Shuriken** / **Blast Burn**!" Both Trainers shouted at the same time and their Pokémon obeyed, firing off said moves at each other.

BOOM! Another huge explosion surounded them, when the smoke cleared, it showed Greninja and Charizard both standing for a moment before Greninja collapsed to the ground with swirls in his eyes, reverting to his normal form.

_"GRENINJA IS UNABLE TO BATTLE! THE WINNER IS CHARIZARD, WHICH MEANS ALAIN IS THE VICTOR!"_ The referee called out, waving a flag on Alain's side.

Cheers from half of the stands went on for a moment while the two recalled their Pokémon, thanking them for their hard work, and shook hands.

"Congratulations, Alain." Ash said.

"Thanks, Ash, you were my toughest opponent." The older boy said, smiling, which Ash returned.

  
As this was going on, Brock, Clemont, Tracey, Cilan and Samuel Oak were whispering to each other away from Dawn, Paul, Bianca, Shauna, Gary, Misty, Serena, Bonnie, May, Max, Iris, Hilda, Rosa, Lyra and Delia.

"This has gone on far too long!" Brock said.

"He's lost, what, six leagues, out of how many, now?" Tracey asked.

"I believe this is his eighth challenge he's faced:Kanto, Johto, Orange islands, Hoenn, the Battle Frontier, Sinnoh, Unova and now Kalos." Samuel chimed in.

"And out of those, he only managed to beat the Orange islands and Battle Frontier, I've heard." Cilan said.

"Yes, it's true, I'd had high hopes for the boy but he just isn't up to the task, apparently...I shouldn't have given him Pikachu."

"Let's talk to him about it." Clemont said.

Suddenly, flashes of light appeared, surrounding Ash and those on his side.

Various legendary and mythical Pokémon appeared and took fighting stances.

_We shall let no harm come to The One!_ A tall rainbow colored bird said in a feminine voice.

_Indeed, you must defeat us if you wish to get near him!_ Another bird, silver with blue feathers added.

"Ho-Oh? Lugia? What are you all doing here and why are you threatening my friends?" Ash asked, confused.

_They are no friends of yours, they plot to tell you to give up on training us all!_ A small pink cat said as she floated near him. _We are here to help you escape to a new region and to aid you by any and all means!_

Before anyone could respond, Ash, Dawn, Paul, Gary, Bianca, Alain, Misty, Shauna, Serena, Bonnie, May, Max, Iris, Hilda, Rosa, Lyra and Delia were engulfed in bright white lights and disappeared.

When the lights dispersed, they found themselves on a beach and the weather was perfect for swimming in the ocean.

"Wh-where are we?" Bonnie and Shauna asked, together.

_This is the Alola region, we have come here to give The One time to capture and train us._ Mewtwo told her.

"Gah! Did that Pokémon just talk?!" The lemon blonde asked, not really registering the fact she heard Lugia and Ho-Oh do the same.

_Yes, I am using telepathy to speak. I am a Psychic-type called Mewtwo._ He answered. _We have watched over The One ever since Ho-Oh reappeared in the sky._

"I _knew_ it wasn't just my imagination! Told you, Misty!" Ash exclaimed, making said bird giggle.

_Yes, I had heard that a boy was destined to repeatedly save our world, so I flew to check and I saw you. Fresh on the road, were you not?_ Ho-Oh asked him.

"Yeah, that was my very first day as a Trainer." He said, smiling. "Pikachu didn't like me at all but I tried to protect him from wild Spearow, he saw that he could trust me, jumped over my shoulder and used **Thunderbolt** to shock the entire flock. We've been the best of friends ever since." He said, scratching the mouse's head, making him go "Chuuu" in content.

"I'm sorry, I promise to never question you again." Misty said.

"It's okay, I don't blame you for not believing me." Ash told her, smiling, but then he turned serious. "Is what you told us back there true, that our other friends planned to betray me and tell me to give up my dream?"

Hearing this piqued the interest of the others, who saw his face screwed up in anger.

_It is so, our chosen. All of us, with our father, Lord Arceus, witnessed them talk of their plan._ Mew told him while Mewtwo nodded.

"Even Clemont?" Bonnie asked.

_Unfortunately, yes and there is little to no chance of his regret...I am sorry but when next we meet, if he foolishly challenges master, I may not be able to resist crushing his team._ Mewtwo told her.

She then took on a look of resolve. "If that's how it has to be then I don't want you to hold back on them...I can't be around anyone who doesn't believe in Ash. Even if he's lost a million battles, true friends would cheer him on, congratulate him when he wins and cheer him up when he loses! I'd make him my brother if I could! Will you at least make sure their minds can't be changed before you beat them up?" Mewtwo nodded, saying they all would check with every Pokémon the traitors possessed and upon witnessing this, it shocked the raven-haired boy but touched his heart.

He scooped up Bonnie in a hug and held her against him. "Thanks, Bonnie, I'd be happy to be considered your brother... _PLEASE_ don't try and set me up with anyone, though!"

She pouted at that, making the rest, including Ash, laugh.

"I don't think anyone could've said it any better than Bonnie did!" Serena said, after they stopped laughing, while the others agreed, which caused the other blonde to blush at the praise.

"I was just being honest, the words spilled out without me thinking about what I was gonna say." She told them all.

_If that is you on automatic, as the humans say, then I would hate to see you mulling over your thoughts._ Dialga told her, chuckling at her getting more pink in her cheeks.

"She's very smart when she wants to be and that accidental nugget of thought proves it." Ash chuckled. "Oh, look, I bet we could fry eggs on her face, now."

The girl was a deeper shade at this point and the others joined Ash in laughing, again.

When they calmed down, Ash asked how he was going to carry all of the legendary and mythical Pokémon, he had no empty Pokéballs on him and he knew the rules for the other leagues stated a Trainer could hold only six.

A great number of Luxury balls appeared on the ground near him. _Use these on us, master, I do not know how you can carry more than six of us with you but I speak for all when I say that we do not mind the resident Pokémon professor, Kukui, holding onto us until you require our assistance, he is trustworthy._ Mewtwo told him to agreeing sounds from the others.

"Before I catch you all, I want to make one thing clear:We're, hopefully, friends...equals. I want you to call me Ash." The ten year-old stated.

_We all accept this, Ash._ Lugia answered while the others agreed and soon enough all of them were captured and then let out.

_One thing you must all learn about this region is that it is as open to sex and nudity as every other part of the world._ Suicune said.

Suddenly, they all heard loud grunts and moans. Deciding to check it out, they followed the sounds and grinned at what they saw:A Charizard standing behind a completely naked dark-skinned man with dark red hair styled to look like flames, who was on his hands and knees and thrusting its hips-it was fucking him...hard, by the looks of painful pleasure on the man's face.

Near them, an equally naked light blonde girl the same age as most of the group had something that looked like a Vulpix but white in front of her, which was facing away from the girl, and was moving her hips...the girl was a futa and was also being sexual with a Pokémon!

"Oh, Snowy! Your ass is so loose! Little whore just like her mistress!" The girl screamed.

"Vullllpiiixxx!" The Pokémon nicknamed Snowy moaned as her Trainer plowed her hole.

"Charizard, fire it up! Let me...see your...passion...BURN!" The man grunted as the Charizard slammed into him even harder.

It was then that they noticed their audience and smiled as they saw many hard cocks, almost half of them being stroked through their owners' pants/skirts and others out in the open.

"Alola! It looks like you all got some entertainment." The man laughed. "I'm Kiawe and these are Charizard, Lillie and Snowy."

The group introduced themselves one at a time and Delia asked why Vulpix was white when it should be a different color.

"That's the kind of Vulpix we have, they adapted to the climate, which changed their look and type." Lillie told them.

"That one isn't Fire?" Gary asked.

"No, she's Ice, but she's as hot as any Fire-type." Kiawe grinned.

"Oh, bother. My cock's still hard and I can't fit it into my dress." Lillie pouted and Pikachu jumped from Ash's shoulder.

"What's up, Pikachu? You wanna help her out?" Said boy asked his buddy.

"Pika!" He nodded.

"Oh my. Thank you, I appreciate it, Pikachu." Lillie said, sitting down and spreading her long legs.

Pikachu walked up between them, sniffed at the large thing, gave it a few licks and then engulfed it all down his throat.

"Oooh! That feels good, Pikachu, please, suck it harder!" The yellow mouse did as requested and sucked her dick as hard as he could. "Almost there, I'm a whore for practically any fetish so don't be afraid to let loose if you want to, it helps me to cum."

Hearing this, Pikachu built up as much electricity as he could and let it go in his throat. The girl screamed as she came harder than she had ever done, before.

The Electric-type swallowed as much as he could but it proved too much and made him withdraw, getting a few spurts on his face.

Lillie took her now soft dick out of Pikachu's throat and mouth. "Thank you so much! I must pay you back." She said, eyeing his own cock, hungrily.

The mouse saw this, leaned back and crossed his paws behind his head.

The Alolan blonde giggled, got on her hands and knees and started deepthroating his Pikacock.

"Piiiika!" He moaned, placing his paws on her head.

"Oooh, Pikachuuuu." Ash singsonged, and when the mouse looked in a questioning manner, he added _"USE **QUICK ATTACK**!"_

Hearing the command, Lillie's eyes widened for a moment before she closed them, bracing for what she knew was coming.

And it came tenfold. "Pika-Pika-Pika-Pika-Pika-Pika-Pika-Piiiikaaaa...CHU!" At the end of the **Quick Thrust Attack** , Pikachu let off a **Thunderbolt** on accident as he came with a force.

"That was **Thunderbolt**!" Iris and Max both said.

When he saw the state Lillie was in, Pikachu blushed and tried to apologize, but it came out in his language.

"Pi-Pikachu." His ears tilted forward as he lowered his head.

"Don't worry, Pikachu, I loved it, especially the moves!" She winked. "What else does he know, Ash?" Lillie asked the boy.

" **Iron Tail** and **Electro Ball**." Ash said, proudly.

"I forgot to ask before, when did he learn those two?" Gary asked.

" **Iron Tail** was learned back in Hoenn when I was traveling with May, Max and...Brock." Ash had a look neither of the two Alolan natives could place. " **Electro Ball** was learned in Unova while traveling with Iris and Cilan." Again that expression on the last name.

"Who are Brock and Cilan?" Lillie asked.

"I'm sorry, I need some time to myself." Ash said as he ran further ahead.

"Ash, wait!" May, Dawn and Serena all said, together.

"Did-did I say something wrong?" Lillie asked, fearful that she upset her new friend.

"No! It's just that those were two of our friends but they, along with others, planned to betray Ash because he lost most of the leagues he entered, winning only the Orange island tournament and the Battle Frontier." Serena explained with confirming sounds from the others and they all took turns explaining all that had happened.

When they were finished, Kiawe and Lillie looked horrified at the traitors' behavior.

"Just because someone loses some leagues, that is no reason to betray the friendship! They should stick with him and give him encouragement!" The tall blonde said.

"Try telling them that." A voice said.

They turned and saw Ash coming back to the group with a happier look in his eyes.

"If I ever see them, I will, I just need to know what they look like!" She answered and Kiawe joined in.

"Thanks, we just met and you're already turning out to be better friends than those fuckers!" Ash said.

The group told them what each of the traitors looked like so they would know, Bonnie mentioning that Clemont was her older brother.

"Thanks, now we can help you with anything you need." Kiawe answered.

"Oh, before I forget, Ash, I made these for you." Delia said, handing him a pile of new clothes from her bag and another cap.( **A/N:** They're Ash's **Sun and Moon** / **Sun and Moon Ultra Adventures** outfit but just picture the **XY** / **XYZ** animation, instead of that _horrible_ shit.)

Ash stripped off his clothes and put on the new ones.

When he was done, he said "Thanks, mom, these look as great as all my other clothes."

She smiled and responded with "You're welcome, dear."

"Are you going to take the island challenge, Ash?" Kiawe asked.

"What's that?" The boy questioned.

"It's like the leagues you fought in before except there are trial captains and the four island Kahunas, kind of like your gym leaders. Also, instead of a badge, you get a medal for clearing each of the Grand trials." Was the answer. "We have a new Elite four and a Champion that were just added a month ago."

"So the Elite four and champion are new...cool!" Ash grinned. "I'm in!"

"Great! You and I'll get to battle, eventually. I'm a captain on another island called Akala." Kiawe told him. "But before then, do you want to get a new starter? You can choose Litten, a Fire-type, Rowlet, a Grass/Flying-type and Popplio, a Water-type."

"Yeah, definitely! I wanna meet as many Pokémon as I can and hopefully catch them." Ash cheered and the others smiled at his enthusiasm. "I think it's kinda funny how the only two starters that have dual typing in their first stages are both Grass-types."

"What's the other one?" Lillie asked.

"A Grass/Poison-type called Bulbasaur, one of the starters in my and Gary's home town of Pallet in Kanto and all of its evolutions are the same types." Ash said. "The only thing that says 'Poison' about Bulbasaur is that they can learn **Poison Powder**."

"Rowlet and its second evolution, Dartrix, are the same but the third, Decidueye, is a Grass/Ghost-type." Kiawe put in. "So, if you could've chosen from Charmander, Bulbasaur or Squirtle, how come you got Pikachu? Not that there's anything against him, of course." Kiawe said.

"I was late getting up because I sleep-threw my Pokéball alarm clock and by the time I got to Professor Oak's lab, Pikachu was the only one left. I don't regret choosing to get him." Ash told them, petting said Pokémon on his head and causing him to make a happy sound.

With that, our heroes and heroines followed the Alolans to Professor Kukui's lab to get acquainted with him and obtain Ash's starter.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N:** I had a lot of fun writing this chapter! Let me know what you all think about it and if there was anything I could've done better.

Should Ash choose Rowlet first, like the anime or Litten because I almost always choose the Fire starters?

For those who don't know the lyrics to the theme:

**_It's about you, it's about me_ **

**_It's about hope, it's about dreams_ **

**_It's about friends that work together to claim their destiny_ **

**_It's about reachin' for the sky(Pokémon)_ **

**_Havin' the courage and willin' to try_ **

**_It's about never givin' up, so hold your head up_ **

**_And we will carry on(Sinnoh League Victors!)_ **

**_Pokémon!_ **


End file.
